Вечеря с вампир
by the.forgotten.word
Summary: Необикновенна история за един вампир..и едно момиче. И как съдбата може да се изгаври с теб в неподходящия момент.


_Eто я...първата ми история. Ами имам идея за развитието на историята..определено мога да ви _гарантирам, _че тази не е поредната клиширана история за влюбение вампир и човек. Има много повече. И се надявам да ви хареса- ^^_

Внимателно отворих капачката на малкото контейнерче, носещо бял етикет, посочващ, че хапчетата в него са успокоителни. Смело изсипах цялото му съдържание в шепата си. Импулсивно бях взела решението..нямаше да спра, не можех лесно да забравя всичко случило се..Набутах дванайсетте хапчета в устата си и посегнах към бутилката водка, скрито взета от барчето на родителите ми. Трудно започнах да преглъщам таблетките, които дращеха гърлото ми, а същевременно алкохола изгаряше раните. Защо с водка? За да не се разубедя може би..След няма и минута хопчетата започнаха да действат. Запътих се залитайки към леглото, легнах върху възгланиците, едва съсредоточавайки се в движенията. Затворих очи. Защо се самоубивах? Точно преди всичките ми сили да ме напуснат, картините минаха през очите ми. Картините на последния месец от живота ми.

**Глава 1**

-Тарааааааааа! Слизай веднага! – чух гласа на най-добрата ми приятелка Елийн да ме вика от собствената ми кухня.

-Идвам! – отговорих и затворих, може би по-силно от нужното, капака на чисто белия ми, облепен със стикери лаптоп. Естествено, бях се погрижила да изтрия всички следи от сайтовете за запознаства, които проверявах редовно, заради малкият ми брат, чийто ръчички бяха навсякъде. На път към вратата на стаята ми се спрях пред огледалото. Не, че не бях хубава..черната ми коса, права отгоре и постепенно оформяща се в красиви букли, се спускаше до средата на гърба ми. Също толкова черните ми очи гледаха мистериозно..или поне ми се искаше да гледаме. Не бях с перфектно тяло, не бях слаба, но не съм и много дебела..по-скоро съм леко пухкава..и ниска. За последното мога да споря с години. Винаги съм била по-ниска от връстниците си. Не говороря за метри разлика, по-скоро за два, най-много три сантиметра, но винаги съм се чувствала като елф. Вдигнах косата си на хлабава конска опашка със стар, някога лилав, ластик и заслизах по стълбите към кухнята, където ме чакаше намусената физиномия на Елийн. В едната си ръка държеше голяма торбичка от Старбъкс, а в другата чаша кафе от същото място.

-Закъсняваме! – подаде ми торбичката и се засили към вратата. За минимално време обух ботите си с нисък ток и грабнах якето си от закачалката. Очевидно майка ми беше излязла вече, затова треснах вратата и се обърнах, за да я заключа. Елийн вече ме чакаше в бледосиния си дожд, старата кола на баща й, подарена й преди около една седмица. От тогава си умираше да ме кара нагоре-надолу с нея. Наместих се на мястото до нея и отворих пликчето с кафе и шоколодов мъфин, с крем-пълнеж. Веднага се нахвърлих на еспресото, не можех да преживея деня без капка кофеин в себе си. Докато стигнем до училище бях изпила и омела всичко.

В момента, в който се оказахме до шкафчетата си, Ел се обърна към мен с дяволска усмивка. Познавах тази усмивка до болка.

-Е? Разкажи ми всичко!

-А? – опитах се да се направя на ударена. Разбира си, че ще пита...трябваше да се направя на болна.

-Не ми увъртай! Разказвайй! Как мина снощи?

Това момиче защо изпитваше невероятно силната нужда да си пълни душата с чужди катастрофални романси.

-Ужасно. – опитах се да събера в една дума „срещата" ми предната вечер. Физиономията на Ейлийн посърна.

-Защоо? Той е толкова сладък! Томас Уокър! Та той е най-готиния пич в това училище! – тя огледа критично мръсно белите стени на коридора и пънкарите, застанли близо до нас. Тя оправи късата си коса и подръпна лиливото си кичурче на бритона. Трябва да я отуча от този навик. Ужасяващо дразнещо е.

-Може да е най-готиния пич, но е тъп като пън. Заведе ме в „Червения омар"..кой идиот ще покани момичето за първа среща там. Не осъзнават ли какво ни коства да си държим зъбите чисти или да не издаваме скапани звучи докато ядем.? - Треснах вратичката на шкафчето и се запътих към кабинета по Етика и Право. Знаех, че преигравам. Много. Но ми се налагаше да създам най-лошото впечатление за Томас на Ел, защото иначе нямаше да ме остави на мира.

-Ей! Защо се разбърза така? – Елийн ме догони.

-Крия се.

-От кого? – със сбърчени вежди ме попита Ел.

-От негоо! От кой друг, умнице?

-Но...защо? Нали каза, че срещата минала ужасно. Според мен трябва да имаш достойнство и да ходиш с високо изправена глава. Аз лично така бих направила..Не, че някога.. – прекъснах излиянията й, като я дръпнах в стаята и я завлачих към последните чинове. Ел беше страхотна приятелка, но я нямаше никакава в спасяването на положение или подкрепа в неловък момент.

-Казах, че срещата е минала ужасно за МЕН! Но той остана с друго впечталение!

-Оу!

-Аха. – Пльоснах се на чина и извадих учебниците си. В момента, в който Елийн се опита да се настани до мен се чу противно мазния глас на господин Золтар. Това, че носи името на аркадна игра би трябвало да насочва хората в правилната посока, че е пълен загубеняк и идиот. През дванайсетте години в училище не бях срещала по-жалко извинение за учител от него.

-Нъц, нъц...Елийн Джийнс...няма да стане така. Седнете два чина напред в съседната редица.

Метнах му мръсен поглед. „Съжалявам" казах на Ел с устни и й помахах. С ужас в очите забелязах кой се приближава с наперена крачка към моят чин. Томас. По дяволите! – изругах на ум и се дръпнах в края на чина, коато той се настани до мен.

-Така...Да чуем домашните ви...Кой ли да си избера? Джинджър! – обърна се той към мръснорусото момиче на първия чин. Винаги първа беше Джинджър. На учителите не им ли омръзваха любимците, които си избираха?

-Ти написа ли си домашното? – прошепна в ухото ми Томас, плъзгайки ръка по бедрото ми.

-Разкарай се! – отместих ръката му, което въобще не го отказа...даже го насърчи. Този час щеше да е прекалено дълъг.


End file.
